


winter breeze

by hwall



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Wanna One (Band), Weki Meki (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwall/pseuds/hwall
Summary: a collection of drabbles that will focus on the events that occur within winter and generally the season itself.this will feature some of my favorite ships and feel free to request some of yours too!





	1. 　　dodaeng　　—　　i love winter (you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 　　　　　　　　　　　　yoojung hates winter with a burning passion, but it's resistible with doyeon around.

 

“I just really hate winter.” Yoojung announces as she crosses her arm and pouts her lower lip.

“You’re no fun!” Doyeon exclaims with her mouth wide open. “I think winter is the best season out of the four.” She reaches for Yoojung’s hand and guides her down the trail located nearby the frosty Han river.

Yoojung shrugs as she follows after Doyeon’s footsteps. Although, deep down inside, she was jolly at the fact that Doyeon was clenching onto her hand as if there was no time left on earth to hold her.

“Well, I think winter is the worst season.” Yoojung continues on the conversation. “It’s so cold outside that we all have no other choice, but to be locked inside for warmth. I like being outside, so that factor just ruins everything for me.”

“Look at us now.” Doyeon slightly turns her head to look back at Yoojung while she leads and walks in front of her. “We’re enjoying our time outside, so I guess the cold isn’t bothering us just one bit.” She smiles brightly as she stops walking once the two of them have a great view shot of the river. “It feels slightly odd looking at the river and not a single boat can be spotted.” Doyeon leans against the railing, still intact with Yoojung’s hand.

“It’s because no one is crazy enough to be out here.” Yoojung says as Doyeon immediately glares at her.

“You’re crazy enough to be out here.” Doyeon mocks her, playfully sticking her tongue out.

“You’re the one who dragged me out here.” Yoojung lightly slaps Doyeon on the arm at the moment Doyeon begins to laugh at the miserable other.

“I want to see the first snow with you, that’s why.” By hearing that, Yoojung begins to blush crazily. She bends her head down as she tries her best to cover her face with her thick knitted scarf. Taking a short glimpse at Yoojung, Doyeon smirks knowing that she caused the feisty girl to blush. Yoojung might not know, but it was easy for Doyeon to notice that she was blushing as her skin became a milky light shade due to the weather and the slight shade of pink was more visible than usual.

Suddenly, Yoojung feels something hit the top of her head. “What was that?” Yoojung says to herself as she touches her hair and faintly feels water droplets on top.

“It’s snowing!” Doyeon yells out as she grabs both of Yoojung’s hands, pulling her in to skip around in a circle to express her happiness. “I’m glad we can experience this together! I can now tell everyone that I saw the first snow with my girlfriend. I’m sure that’ll get some boys jealous.” Doyeon stops jumping around and opens her arms widely. “I’m cold.”

“And?” Yoojung questions her as she just stares at Doyeon’s face, not making a single movement.

“This means that I need body heat to keep myself warm.” She lied. Doyeon just wanted an excuse to hug Yoojung and hold her small figure between her arms.  
“I thought you said you liked the cold?”

“My thoughts suddenly changed and now I’m cold.”

Yoojung rolls her eyes as she grins. She takes a foot forward and wraps her arms around Doyeon’s waist as Doyeon returns the favor and spreads her arms across Yoojung’s petite self. Without thinking, Doyeon leaves a little peck of a kiss on Yoojung’s forehead and then begins to rest her chin on top of Yoojung’s head.

“Maybe I do like winter after all.” Yoojung says as the snow begins to fall down on top of the couple.

 


	2. 　　ongniel　　—　　i will go to you like the first snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 　　　　　　　daniel can't wait to see seongwoo once more and will run anywhere for him no matter what the condition is.

 

The day has finally came and Daniel can not wait until the moment he gets to see Seongwoo once again. He strolls down the streets of Busan as the snow falls upon him and the heavy coat he’s wearing, which so happens to be the very own coat Seongwoo mistakenly left at his house. Daniel finds his way to the nearest flower shop, so he can surprise Seongwoo with a lovely bouquet of flowers dedicated just to him.  
  


“Welcome!” A lady says as she comes straight towards Daniel as he walks into the shop. “Mister, are you looking for anything in particular?” She offers her help.  
  


Daniel browses around the store before he properly responds back. “Do you perhaps have any lilies available?”  
  


The bright smile on the ladies face slowly faded away. “We have many lilies in stock, shall I make a bouquet for you?”  
  


“Yes, please!” As the humble human being he was, Daniel chuckled and followed the lady around the store as she grabbed the very best lilies to combine into the most beautiful bouquet a person can ask for.  
  


In a matter of minutes, Daniel was standing in front of the cash register, paying out of hand. “You must be visiting someone really special, huh?” She had asked him as she swiped his card through the machine.  
  


“Is it that noticeable?” Daniel slightly blushed at the fact that someone was able to tell that he was going to meet Seongwoo. It’s as if he had ‘I’m meeting my boyfriend today!’ written all over his forehead.  
  


“I hope you have a wonderful day today.” The worker said while handing Daniel the bouquet. Daniel responded back with the same thing as he walks out of the shop and to his way to his date.

 

< : >

 

The snow is coming down heavily, more than usual. It was beautiful at first, but now Daniel finds it infuriating as it is stopping him from finding Seongwoo. “Where can you be at?” He says beneath his breath as he looks left and right just to find Seongwoo. “There you are!” The pitch of his voice becomes higher than what it typically is on a day to day basis due to excitement. Daniel dashes over to Seongwoo with a grin attached to his lips and tears vaguely streaming down his eyes. It has been ages since he had last seen his lover and he couldn’t help but to be overwhelmed by the feelings within him.  
  


After running over to Seongwoo, Daniel pauses for a short moment as he catches his breath. “Sorry for being so thrilled.” Daniel snickers because he’s embarrassed for showing that side of him to Seongwoo. “Also, sorry for wearing your favorite coat. How do I say it? It’s just so warm and it’s the closest I can ever be in your embrace for the time being.”  
  


Daniel squats down and places the bouquet, made specifically for Seongwoo, on the ground as he wipes the fallen snow out of his way.

 

_Ong Seongwoo_

_August 25th, 1995 - April 7th, 2017_

 

After wiping the snow, Daniel was able to have a better view of Seongwoo and his tomb. His tears streamed down once more while the snow fell down at the very moment. Daniel couldn’t accept the fact that his lover was no longer a part of his world. He voice began to shake as he traces the words over Seongwoo’s tomb. “I miss you, I really do. Please wait for me until the next time we meet in another life.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "lilies symbolize that the soul of the departed has received restored innocence after death."


	3. 　　jinhwi　　—　　sharing is caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　the temperature has been degrading and daehwi is freezing to death.  
> 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　although, there's a good thing that jinyoung is there to save the day.

 

Daehwi and Jinyoung don’t know much about one another. For Jinyoung, all he knows about Daehwi is that he’s a year younger than him and he’s friends with all of the cutest girls in the school. Otherwise, from Daehwi’s knowledge, Jinyoung perhaps might be in a grade above him, he’s not quite sure because he’s too shy to ask any of his friends, and he also finds him to be the cutest boy in the whole entire school. Yes, push those girls aside because Daehwi only sees Jinyoung in his eyes.   
  


Everyday, the two boys wait at the same exact bus stop and in particular there’s no other students present due to the fact that they’re both the only students who live on the same block. Even though they see each other literally every single day, they never spark up a conversation and it’s as if the other participant is invisible to the other. Although, this all changed when the temperature outside was much more colder than expected.  
  


“I’m freezing to death.” Daehwi muttered to himself while rubbing his hands against his arms to bring in body heat. The weather has gotten worse as expected from the seasons changing from fall to winter. For a moment, Daehwi thought about walking back home to grab a jacket, but it was all too late. By the time he walks back home and back to the bus stop, he’d be absolutely late and might end up missing the bus. Daehwi, a student who has had perfect attendance since his days back in Japan, couldn’t risk missing the bus and being late to school. Therefor, he chose to ice up into a living snowman.  
  


Making his way towards the bus stop, Jinyoung notices Daehwi from the distance. “How crazy can he be for only wearing his school uniform in this weather?” Jinyoung thought as he approaches the bus stop with a thick coat and a red scarf layered on top of his uniform. In comparison, Jinyoung was in paradise while Daehwi was chilling in the freezer.   
  


Jinyoung felt bad for Daehwi. Who knew how much longer they were going to wait for the bus driver to come their way as he indeed was usually late on a daily basis. Truthfully, how much longer was Daehwi going to freeze up for. “Hey.” Jinyoung randomly said as he picked up his head and looked over at Daehwi.  
  


In an instant, Daehwi felt a shiver run through his spine. He wasn’t quite sure if it was because he was so cold or because this was the first time Jinyoung has ever spoken to him. It was even known that Jinyoung is never the one to spark up a conversation first, so Daehwi was terrified to know what Jinyoung was even trying to say to him. “Hi?” He replied back with an unsure-ness in his voice.  
  


“You must be cold, right?” Jinyoung asked with a blank expression upon his face.  
  


“No!” Daehwi lied. “I’m totally fine! Why are you wondering such a silly thing?” He chuckled slightly to cover up his act.  
  


Once more, Jinyoung looked at Daehwi’s body and found him shivering as he was still continuing to rub his hands against his arms. “There’s no need to lie.” Without realizing his actions, Jinyoung took off his scarf and began to wrap it around Daehwi’s neck. “It’s not much, but I hope you become warmer.”  
  


Daehwi was in awe. He became so flustered that he had no idea what to say to back and his cheeks became flushed. Daehwi truly wasn’t expecting more, but he then found himself standing next to Jinyoung as he took off a side of his coat, so the two of them can huddle inside the same thick material. Daehwi’s shoulder was touching Jinyoung’s and he couldn’t help but to internally screaming while keeping a stable face on the outside. “There’s no need to do this!” Daehwi announced as he couldn’t face Jinyoung.  
  


“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” Jinyoung reassured him. “Just remember to bring a jacket next time. It’s been getting colder, so I don’t want to see you sick. It’s going to be lonely if I’m waiting at this bus stop by myself.”  
  


At that very spot, Daehwi was wearing Jinyoung’s scarf while sharing a coat with him. Once Daehwi gets to school and tells this new information to Somi, she’d be beating him up because she’d do anything to be in Daehwi’s position. Who knows, she might even purposely walk to their bus stop without a coat just so she can receive the same special treatment too.  
  


For about five minutes, Daehwi and Jinyoung did not say a single word to each other. They were still considered strangers, just strangers who were sharing the same clothes for warmth. Daehwi wanted to exchange more words with Jinyoung, but he was too scared to say anything. He was even too scared to breathe. In a matter of seconds, their bus arrived at their location and Daehwi was the most fastest he has ever been. He quickly moved away from Jinyoung as he took off his scarf and returned it back to him saying “Thank you!” as he ran onto the bus. Daehwi dashed to the back of the bus and hid himself in a corner seat. “That did not just happen.” He pondered out loud.  
  


“What did not just happen?” Someone had asked.  
  


Daehwi looked up and found Jinyoung casually taking the available seat next to Daehwi. For the past year, they have never sat next or even nearby each other in general, so this was the first for everything. “Oh, it’s nothing.” Daehwi embarrassedly said as he looked out the window, too scared to look at Jinyoung as usual.  
  


“Alright then.” Jinyoung responded. “Well, my name is Jinyoung.” Daehwi turned his view over to Jinyoung and found his lips stretched into a wide smile. Daehwi swore the flowers within his heart was blossoming like a spring day.  
  


“I’m Daehwi.” And that was the start of everything.

 


	4. 　　jungri　　—　　alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　jungkook is all alone on the first snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now playing : zion.t(자이언티) - 눈 (feat.이문세)

  
“Do you think it will snow?” Yerim pondered as she grabbed the curtain and blankly stared outside the wide window. There was not a single sight of a snowflake falling down from the sky. Instead, all Yerim was able to see was the gloomy sky and the view of the her very own city.  


“Today?” Jungkook quietly made his ways towards Yerim and lightly placed his chin on her shoulder.  


Even though Jungkook was resting his chin upon her, Yerim did not make a single move. An action like this from Jungkook occurs very frequently in their household. Although, Yerim couldn’t help but to slightly smile solely based on the fact that she was thinking about how lucky she was to have him wrapped around her fingertips. “Not today, silly. Just in general.” She took a slight pause. “It’s been awhile since it last snowed. I sort of miss it, you know?”  


“Why miss the snow when you have someone like me? There’s no need to miss anything when the only thing or person you should miss is me.” Following his words, Jungkook began to wrap his arms around Yerim’s waist.  


Yerim scoffed from such a remark. She turned herself around to face Jungkook as he continued to hold her by the waist. “And why would I miss you when you’re always by my side?” Jungkook’s eyes widened up as he glared straight at Yerim while she innocently smiled at him. “It’s getting cold. Let’s make some coffee!” Yerim says as she unravels Jungkook’s hands and pulls him into kitchen.

 

**< :  >**

 

Jungkook is alone.  


_All alone._  


It’s finally snowing outside, exactly what Yerim wanted.  


Jungkook is still alone on a day filled with white snow.  


One after another, petite snow crystals appear to be falling down from the sky and straight onto the ground filled with more snow piled up. It would’ve been lovely if Jungkook and Yerim were able to see all of this in person with one another, Jungkook also thought so too.  


Jungkook silently walks around in his apartment with not a single footstep following after him. He’s not used to this, it’s too quiet. The room used to be filled with laughter and Yerim used to walk behind Jungkook, no matter where he went.  


“Yerim, I’m just getting up to get water.” Jungkook would always say to the younger girl whenever he entered the kitchen.  


“So?” She would snap back as she’s only an inch away from Jungkook. “Wherever you go, I go.”  


This time, Yerim went without Jungkook and he wasn’t able to follow her as she used to follow him.  


Making his way towards the window, Jungkook slides the curtain over, just so he can have a better sight of the snow. “It’s really snowing.” Jungkook says underneath his breath. At that same moment, he reaches to touch the window, quickly pulling his hand away once he was able to feel the freezing glass. “I told you not to fall asleep before we miss an opportunity to see the snow together.” He walks away from pane glass window and into the kitchen. “A cup of coffee would be nice for a weather like this, right?” Jungkook asks as if Yerim is there to respond back, but she isn’t.  



End file.
